1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a multilayer capacitor.
2. Related Background Art
A multilayer capacitor as a measure against noise in a two-line signal path is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-59977. The multilayer capacitor disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-59977 comprises a first signal line terminal connected to a first signal line, a second signal line terminal connected to a second signal line, and first and second ground terminals connected to grounding pads, while a first capacitor is constructed between the first signal line terminal and first ground terminal, and a second capacitor is constructed between the second signal line terminal and second ground terminal.